1. Field of the Invention
This invention involves electro-acoustic transducers. The specific electro-acoustic transducers referred to produce a homogeneous high-power acoustic field from at least two linear sound sources or from a widespread area.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Electrostatic speakers are known for producing a homogeneous sound field from an area. However, these have only been used to a limited extent. One reason for this is their restricted acoustic power per unit area.